Rainy Day
by wrappedupinbooks
Summary: Can you hear the rain inside you too? [SanjixZoro]


**Title:** Rainy Days  
**Universe:** One Piece  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Sanji/Zoro  
**A/N:** My first fanfiction in a long while o Comments and reviews are very much appreciated! I really wanna get better at this o;;;  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own it TT

_Can you hear it?  
The rain...  
Trickling down your cheek and dripping onto the pavement like the tears of an angel._

Sanji ran. He didn't know where to but he had to get away. From the yelling, from the anger, but most of all from him. He knew he was never one with words. He always said them at the wrong time. Che. Why couldn't he say anything then?

_"I DON'T NEED YOU!"_

His words still echoed in his ears. He'd known all along. So what made him run out into this storm? What compelled him to feel so down right hollow on the inside from those words?

He blew out his last puff of smoke. His hair wet from the rain. His clothes soaked still stained with Zoro's blood. He hated the rain. He could never smoke outside if it was raining and his nice clothes always got wet. Tucking his hands into his pockets, he walked on, trying to clear his mind from the events before.

They always fought. Always. So what made this time so different? Hell, he and Zoro had always fought. Albeit over the stupidest things. He turned his head to look at the sky.

"Am I really that useless?" He asked to himself. "Can't I even help him with an injury?"

He knew he had always needed Zoro. He'd acknowledged that a long time ago. But it was clear that the swordsman didn't feel the same. He sure felt like a fool now. The rain continued to patter on his head. Sanji was definitely in the mood for a smoke right now.

"OI! SANJI!"

Sanji whipped his head around to wherever the voice came from and only looked long enough to see a glimpse of green before taking off. The cold wind blowing against him and the rain hitting his face as he ran. So Zoro had decided to come after him huh? No, that couldn't be right. Nami had probably sent him or maybe even Luffy.

Zoro's footsteps echoed behind him. Swordsman chasing cook in an empty city with only the rain watching them.

"OI!" Zoro yelled.

He didn't pay him any attention and continued to run. Sanji couldn't face him at least not now. What could he possibly have to say to him anyway? Thinking too much caused him to slip on some mud and Sanji fell to his knees.

Zoro took this chance to reach out and grab his arm.

"OI!"

"What do you want?" he replied angrily, his head still facing away from Zoro.

They were both drenched in rain and panting from the running.

"Would you just look and listen to me?"

"There's nothing to look at or listen to," Sanji answered, still refusing to look at Zoro in the eye. "Everything that I need to hear has already been said."

He shook his arm free from Zoro's grasp. Zoro just stared at the blonde cook. Both said nothing. And it continued to rain.

"You should go back to the crew. They'll be worried," Sanji muttered from the pavement.

"Not without you," Zoro said fiercely, glaring at Sanji for his stubbornness.

Sanji suddenly stood up and glared at Zoro. Rage burning on his eyes.

"Just leave me alone! I can get back perfectly on my own! I-I don't need your help and you obviously DON'T NEED ME EITHER!"

Sanji's eyes widened at his sudden outburst and he covered him mouth with his hand as if to prevent anymore words from slipping out. Silence engulfed both men and they could only look at each other.

"Look, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry," was all that Zoro could say after that.

"You think it's that simple? You think I'm just going to crawl right back to you after all of that just because you apologized?" Sanji yelled.

He couldn't believe it. Was Zoro serious? Did he really think he was that simple? To forgive someone so easily for hurting him that badly? He got ready to walk away again.

Sanji turned his back towards Zoro and muttered "I'll be back, you go on ahead" before taking a few steps forward.

After only 3 steps, Zoro reached forward and pulled him back into a hug. Sanji instinctively clung onto the front of Zoro's shirt but just stood there in shock from the swordsman's actions.

"Alright, I know," Zoro whispered into his hair with his eyes closed. "I fucked up good. I know."

"You fucked up real bad. You better know it" Sanji whispered back, staring at the now faint pink stains of what was blood on the soaked shirt of the other man.

"And I do need you," He said. "I'm sure as hell that I do need you and not just for the cooking but for everything else as well. I'm sorry."

Sanji took a deep breath to calm himself down. He gave a slight smile. The smell of rain and cinnamon surrounded him. He had missed this. Just standing in Zoro's arms, forgetting about the rest of the world.

"I think I...might be able to forgive you..." He whispered back,

Zoro smirked a little. He knew he'd be forgiven. "Now will you be good and come back to the Going Merry before Luffy freaks out about having no cook?"

Sanji chuckled at the thought. He closed his eyes and asked "...Could we just stay out here for a little longer?"

"Hmm, I guess the captain can wait a little longer." was all Zoro could reply.

_Maybe rainy days weren't that bad after all._

The next day both Sanji and Zoro were ordered to stay in bed as both had gotten a cold from staying out in the rain. Needless to say, Chopper wasn't very happy and Luffy never got his food.

**END**


End file.
